Home
by LttlMssTrouble
Summary: Something that kept popping up in my mind. Sets after Judgement Day. Started as a one-shot, but turned into a story. Reviews are very welcome!
1. Tony

_A/N: I do not own NCIS, I don't make money out of writing this. If I did own NCIS, I would at least know some story lines from s6 ;)_

**Home**

She hated his job at the moment. She really did. Waking up the agent who was sleeping behind the curtain was not her favorite way of starting the day. He was moody, dark, hard to wake up, stubborn and hey may be attractive but he was an bastard first class.

She swallowed, and looked around. Then she saw it, lying on the floor before him. A crooked, folded, discolored picture. She picked it up and looked at it closely. She could figure out 7 people looking in the lens, laughing. Although the picture wasn't very clear anymore – probably due to being carried along a lot – she saw a handsome man with silver-gray hair, a woman next to him with red hair, a older looking man, a round-faced man next to a Gothic-type girl, a beautiful looking woman with long dark hair and next to her she recognized some of the features of the man she was supposed to be waking up. But he looked completely different on the picture than the man that was lying behind the curtain.

'Are you done watching my personal stuff, petty officer Jacobs?' 'Petty officer Jacobs' was startled. She dropped the picture on the floor, and looked straight in one pair of mad looking green eyes.

'Oh. . . ehm, I'm sorry sir, I wasn't trying to… I saw it on the floor, sorry sir,' she stuttered, blushing. 'I was about to wake you up sir, because there is a phone call waiting for you at the bridge.' she finished more bravely.

'Don't call me sir, Jacobs, I work for a living.'

'Yes si… Agent DiNozzo. Sorry,'

'And don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness,' Tony sat up, bumped his head against the bed above his for what should be the 67th time after he went on USS Regean. He hated every single thing of that stupid boat. Ship. Whatever. With a grunt he rubbed his face with his hands. He looked at the petty officer, who was still waiting. 'What!?'

'Ehm… that phone call, they are waiting,'.

'Who's calling?'

'Don't know sir, they didn't tell me that,'

Tony nodded, put his clothes on, snatched the picture from the floor and walked out the door, without looking behind.

Petty officer Jacobs stood there, wondering. In the picture he just found, there was a man standing who was happy and joyful and full of life – it almost dripped of the picture. But the man that carried the picture with him wasn't happy or joyful. He hardly ever smiled, although when he did smile he looked handsome. She never had seen that picture before, and it was as if it was taken in another lifetime. He seemed like a loner, an 'einzelgänger', someone who didn't liked people. He wasn't doing small talk and even after more than 2 months he didn't made friends. No real friends. She asked a few times around, but there was no one who really knew him. She felt sorry for him. With a sad smile she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

While petty officer Jacobs was thinking about him, Tony walked through the small corridors and up the stairs of the Regean. Who would be calling this time? Mr. Toothpick again? Checking up on him? As if he was going to get off the boat, escaping or something. Too bad he couldn't fly one of those F14 Tomcats, he would be out of here. First to Israel, picking up Ziva and then back home, to his family. To his home. He hadn't heard from them in a while, but then again, Mr. Toothpick probably made sure that regular contact was almost impossible. He sighed, and knocked on the door that lead to the bridge.

'There is a phone call for me?'

The captain looked up. 'Yes, agent DiNozzo, there is a phone call for you. If you want some privacy . . . well, you know the way, right?' He gave the phone to Tony, who took it with a small nod and left for the cabinet at his left. The captain followed him with his eyes. He was a good agent. Hell, he was the best they ever had on the Reagan, that was for sure. But he wasn't happy. It was as if some great, dark cloud was constantly hovering above his head. The file he got didn't say much. He was transferred from being a field agent to this ship after working with special agent Gibbs more than 5 years. It didn't stated why he was transferred. Being agent afloat wasn't nearly a good job as being a senior field agent. Maybe he screwed up, but if he did, there was no evidence of it in his file.

The door of the cabinet flew open. The captain surprised, to say the least. He wasn't sure if the same man got out who got in, but he sure did look like him.

'Agent DiNozzo?' He asked. A bright flashing smile flew towards him. He had never seen him smile like that.

'Yes, captain?' Tony felt like he could jump up and down, like he was bursting out of his own body. He had a grin so big on his face, it felt like his face split open. But then again, he didn't had practiced his smile for more than 2 months.

'I'm guessing you've got some good news, agent DiNozzo?'

'Yes sir. I'm going home. My replacement is here in about 2 hours the most. It was not nice working for you sir but that wasn't your fault. Oh, and because you didn't heard this through regular channels: my boss wants to speak with you!' He tossed the phone to the captain, who caught it and looked bewildered. Tony ran off through the door, while his laugh was heard through the corridors.

* * *

_A/N: so, my first fanfiction ever! Hope you liked reading it :)_


	2. The Lab

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS blablabla etc etc etc_

_A/N: 2 chapters at once! Thanks for the reviews everyone, never knew it was so exciting to get reviews! _

_ thebondgirl: thanks for your advice. I'm Dutch, and my English never was my best subject ;-) But I will try to get rid of those mistakes. Keep mention them please!_

_ Megean: I hadn't planned to add Gibbs' phonecall in it, but your comment changed my mind. Thanks for that ;-)_

_I really have no idea where this story is going (it started with just a one-shot), but I sure like writing it. Keep your comments coming, and I will keep writing._

* * *

**The Lab**

Abby was dancing around her lab, in each hand a caff-pow, her pig-tails bouncing up and down.

'I just need the best agent there is Captain. . . Yes I know it's not easy to work in a new agent again . . . Sir. Listen. CAPTAIN! No, _you_ listen now. I need him back at my office ASAP. He knows this case, he knows this kind of people. If I do not get him back here as soon as possible, I will _personally_ fly into your carrier and I will be on your six _every single minute_ until you let him go back with me. Do you understand that kind of language, Captain? Great. Thank you kindly for your cooperation.' He put his cell phone away, and looked at Abby who was finally standing still, sipping her caff-pow.

'You know, some day you will make a nice Director Gibbs,'

'If you keep offending me like that, I will take away your caff-pows Abs,' She smiled happily, and he couldn't help but smiling back.

'One down, one to go,' she almost made a song of it, and went back to bouncing again.

'Don't get too happy Abby. The last one will be trickier. I tried to call her several times already, but didn't came through. I believe that her dad won't let her go that easily. But we will try again. And again. Until she's back here.'

At that moment, Timothy McGee walked in into the lab. Abby bounced to him, and gave him a breathtaking hug.

'I'm so glad you've been transferred again McGee! I missed you!'

'We went lunching every single day Abby, it couldn't be that hard,' he smiled.

'But this is different, we can work together again. You never really talked about working at Cybercrimes by the way. How was it?'

'Boring, I guess I like breaking the rules a bit, instead of asking permission every freaking time' he smiled at his boss, who gave him a friendly head slap.

'Hey! What was that for!?'

'I don't break rules. I bent them,' he walked out of the lab, while he was grabbing his phone again. It was time to talk to Ziva.


	3. Ziva

_Disclaimer: See chapter 2_

_A/N: I tried to do some research so this chapter would be plausible. Didn't get much info, so for the sake of argument: they speak English, in stead of Hebrew to each other. And I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer ;-)_

* * *

**Ziva**

The 2 people at the reception desk heard some crashing sounds and looked up. The younger, black-haired man went for his gun at his belt. They heard yelling, and a door flew open. A woman stormed in, didn't look at the 2 men and walked almost _through_ the door that lead to the office behind it.

'Take it easy, Pazi. It's his daughter' the older men smiled a little, and went on searching through some files.  
'Oh. I guess she knows than, Timna?' He placed the gun back at his belt.  
'You could say that she does,'  
'Shouldn't we stop her?'  
'She will be fine,'  
'_She_ will – but what if she kills _him_?'  
'She won't. That would be too easy,'

'Ziva,' welcomed the Director his daughter.  
'Director,' she replied.  
'Please sit down,'  
'No.' He lifted his eyebrow.  
'It's easier to strangle you if I can reach over your desk,' answered Ziva his unasked question with a grim smile.  
'Ah. I see,' He leaned back, placing his fingers together under his chin. 'And before you kill me – may I have the pleasure to know why you are so furious that you would kill your own father?'  
'You know why!'  
'No I don't. Enlighten me, please,'  
She leant forward, looking him straight in his eyes. One brief moment, not even a second, she saw the fear in his eyes. She felt already victorious, just by seeing that look.  
'I can _smell_ you fear papa. You know what you did. You know I know it. And you know I can torture you until you beg me to kill you. I won't though,' She stood up. 'Yet.'

Director David had enough with this nonsense. He had a conference call in 15 minutes, and he needed some time to prepare it. He stood up, and looked at Ziva.  
'Do you or do you not have something to tell me, Ziva. If so: speak. If not: leave. Now!'  
Ziva smiled a fierce smile. The one that made Tony duck for cover.  
'I'm going home, Director.'  
'This is your home, Ziva. You belong here,' His voice sounded cold, his eyes looked hard. He wouldn't allow it. She was goingto stay in Israel.  
'No I don't. They say: your home is where your heart is. My heart is not in Israel. My heart is not at Mossad. I'm done. I quit,'  
'You won't get past the borders Ziva. You know that,'  
'I will. Believe me Director. I will.' She walked out of the office and out of the building. She was going home.


	4. Tel Aviv

_Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS_

_A/N: It took me a while to finish this piece. I didn't really know how to get Ziva out of Tel Aviv, so I've written first chapter 6 (which turned out pretty nice I think). But before I'm going to add chapter 6, I need a chapter 5. So I'll keep on writing. Hope you like this chapter, sorry for some mistakes that I made. I know that people at an airport don't react so mellow as the woman in this chapter did, but it was necessary ;-) Please, read en review guys! I love reviews!_

* * *

**Tel Aviv**

'Ziva, can you make it in time?'  
'I don't have another choice, yes?' She was walking through her apartment, gathering the things she wanted to take with her. There wasn't much room: traveling light was her best option.  
'I need to know Ziva. We only get one chance to pull this off, and the only reason we can pull it off is because we've got a McGee who will get your name on the passengers list.'  
'You know that I can't use my own passport?'  
'We do, your new one is waiting for you at the airport,'  
'I don't like it Gibbs. I want to enter, walk through, sit down and fly away. The less people I need to talk with, the less will recognize me. If they don't see me they can't tell about me. It's saver for them,'  
'Well, I don't need 'them' to get back here, do I?' Ziva looked at her phone. Of course he hung up on her. She walked one last time through the apartment. A few photo's in her bag, a few clothes, that should do it. There was no room for more than that. It was time to go.

The moment Ziva drove away in her black Mini Cooper, she knew she was being followed. One black and one grey SUV. One green Jeep. Weighing her options, Ziva started speeding. It was impossible to go straight to her destination now. She shifted gear, drove past a few cars and a truck, and went straight to the city. She would have advantage in small streets.

With one look in her rearview mirror, she spotted the black SUV. She had no choice but to go full speed over the intersection – the only problem was the red light in front of her. And the people crossing the streets. And the cars driving in the other direction. Other than that, she would be just fine. Another quick look in the mirror learned that the SUV was approaching. Rapidly. She started honking, sent a prayer for the people in front of her, and went full speed ahead. People screamed, jumped back on the sidewalks. A big truck, fully loaded with bricks, was starting to drive from the left, through the green light at his lane. The trucker saw Ziva's car closing in on the intersection. It was impossible to miss if she didn't stopped right there - he started braking, while honking hard. Ziva looked up, and saw his face turning white in pure terror. The trucker yanked at his steer, the wheels started to spin, the load couldn't handle the sudden change of pressure and shifted. Ziva's car flew forward, missing the truck with inches. The trucker had already lost control over his truck, the bricks decided to follow their own way and the whole combination stopped dead at the intersection. The front of the truck still looked forward, the back of the combination blocked the entire road. The black SUV had just started to pass the cars in front of him, and drove straight into the end of the combination. That was more than the truck could handle – the wrecked rear ashes broke down, the wheels fell flat and bricks ruined the SUV. Ziva didn't stopped, just looked back in the mirror. She took one deep breath from relief. One down, two to go, she was still alive and she still had 2 hours left.

She needed to eat, she was hungry. Ziva parked behind a small cozy diner, out of sight, and walked in. While eating, her thoughts went to her friends. She had missed them, so much. She missed Abby, who was always smiling. McGee, with is computers and knowledge and his books. She grinned a bit, remembering reading Deep Six, with 'agent Tommy' and 'officer Lisa'. He had such a great imagination! She thought about Gibbs, with his coffee and his piercing blue eyes. If he looked at her, she always thought that he could read her mind. Her mind went to Tony, with his movie quotes, pranks and jokes. He had grown so much the last year they had worked together. She had seen sides of him she didn't knew he had. Maybe Tony self didn't knew he could be like that? She just hoped he didn't blame himself anymore for what happened with Jenny. She really needed to talk to him about that. But first, it was time for a new car.

Her dad knew her Mini Cooper, and changing cars would make it easier to lose her followers. She knew she had taking a risk by driving it in the first place. But she really loved her car – and it was the only one with a full gas tank. Then she remembered – Jamal. Jamal was the one who had learned her how she could fix her car. He also learned her the best ways to steal a car, where you could buy the best food and most importantly: which people could be trusted. And he still owed her a favor. She hoped he still lived at his old place.

Ziva drove fast to the west of the city. Suddenly a familiar green Jeep showed up behind her. Well, that figured. So far it had gone too easy anyway. She looked back, and saw that the Jeep had hit another car, which flew into the wall and set on fire. He didn't even slowed down! Apparently the search had changed from 'get her back 'do everything it takes to get her back'. That isn't very nice Director. Ziva's face went grim. This stupid car chase took too much time. It was time to end it right there. Her eyes went one more moment to the green Jeep. Time to put the paddle to the metal. Let's go for a little ride. You just entered the Ziva zone.

She drove faster over the lanes, looking at the clock in the dashboard. Close call, 2 minutes until the bridge went up. She drove faster. The Jeep followed, closing the gap a little. Ziva saw the bridge going up. The ferry was early or her clock was behind. Well, that could be her way out. Ziva pushed the gas down until it hit the bottom of the car. The engine roared, she saw a vague blaze when she passed the cars waiting by the bridge. The bars shattered while she was driving right through them. She didn't dear to close her eyes, her foot didn't left the gas, her hands held on the steering wheel so tight she was a moment afraid it would break off.

'WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA' the Mini had caught air and after the longest five seconds of her live it hit the other side of the bridge with a crash. She kept on driving, not sure if it even was possible that her car still worked. While the road turned to the left, she could see the driver of the Jeep who was apparently yelling at the man who worked the bridge. Her heart was beating twice as fast, she was sweating like a pig, but still: two down. One to go.

Minutes later, she a sharp left, drove straight into a garage and stopped the engine. She got out and grabbed her bag from the backseat, while someone quickly closed the garage door.  
'Is it ready, Jamal?' She asked, looking through the room. There was no other car, except her own.  
'What happened to you car!' Jamal walked around it, in shock. Ziva loved her car, but now it was a complete wreck.  
'I flew over the bridge. Is it ready? Yet?'  
'You . . . but . . . ' Ziva glared at him.  
'Of course Ziva! I just took some precautions. Follow me,' Jamal opened a cabinet and walked in. Ziva hesitated, until the young boy shouted.  
'Are you coming already!?' She walked in the cabinet, and saw another door that lead into a dark tunnel. Ziva closed the door behind her, and followed Jamal through the tunnel.

'Where does this lead?' she asked after a few minutes.  
'The airport,' the boy sounded proud.  
'The airport?'  
'Yes. It is used sometimes to smuggle things out of the country. Things that you won't walk through the streets with,'  
'Little smuggler, you are, yes?'  
'It's just small stuff. No drugs or so!'  
'I don't even want to know Jamal. But are we there soon? I may not miss this flight,'  
'Easy Ziva, you will like where we are going, trust me,'  
'If 'trust me' means the same thing as last time, I'm not sure I will!'  
'That wasn't my fault! It was pure luck for them that they saw us snooping around!'  
'It almost costs us our lives, remember?'  
'Ah, just some scratches, they didn't recognize us and . . . ah, we are there,' he turned around, and waited for Ziva to join him.  
'We need to be careful, Ziva. I'm not sure they like us using a backdoor,' he smiled, turned back and opened a door with a tiny crook. He peaked through, and opened it a bit further.  
'It's clear.' Ziva followed him, and stepped out of the tunnel. Jamal looked at her expectantly She met his eyes and nodded grateful.  
'You are the best Jamal, I can never thank you enough for this,'  
'It's cool Ziva. Too bad I can't come with you to America. I am very curious about your new home,' the boy smiled a bit sad.  
'Go back, Jamal. I'm sure my dad has sent some guys over here. I don't want you to get in trouble,'  
'I will be fine. Your plane will leave in thirty minutes, you need to go if you want to catch it,'  
'Yes, you are right. Goodbye, my friend. Take care,'  
'Watch your back Ziva. Goodbye,' One final handshake, and Ziva took off.

Ziva went into a bathroom, and started to change. With makeup and some clothes she transformed herself in a older looking lady, her hair greyer, glasses to look more serious and a grey-blue outfit. She would practically be invisible.  
'Hello Mrs. Zetgi, French teacher,' she nodded to her reflection. Time to get her passport.

Waiting in line before the desk, she looked around. Nothing that looked like Mossad officers. Good, if they showed up now it would be tricky. A friendly nod to the employee behind the desk, grabbing her passport and ticket, and she walked to check in hall.  
'Only one bag ma'am?'  
'Yes son, it will be a short trip to my nephew,' Ziva smiled, and searched in her purse. 'I've got some beautiful pictures of that boy, do you want to see them, dear?'  
'I'm sorry ma'am the line is long and the time is short. Say hi to your nephew,' the man already looked at the family who were waiting behind her. Ziva moved on, letting go of the picture in her hands. It still went smooth, but border control was ahead. She walked into the crowd, disappearing fast again. Somewhere behind her, some men in grey suits tried to run passed the people who where shopping.

The border control was more crowded than the shops. Long queues of people where waiting, but they moved pretty fast forward. Ziva was the next in line, when from the back there came yelling. Her heart skipped a beat – so close to home, it couldn't go wrong now. She swallowed, and stepped forward. The woman at the desk checked the passport, looked at the screen in front of her, looked at Ziva. It seemed to take forever. The yelling grew louder.  
'Stop! Stop it!' the yelling was very clear now.  
'Close the borders!' The woman at the desk handed Ziva her passport back, nodded friendly and Ziva walked through. The woman at the desk looked up at the men who were now standing at the desk. Ziva could hear the start of the conversation.  
'Shut the borders down, there is a terrorist on the move. We need to stop her now!'  
'Sir, who are you, and why are you scaring all those people with talking . . .' her voice faded away while Ziva walked on. Terrorist? Smart, papa. Not smart enough. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if she was 5 minutes later to check in. Following the other passengers, Ziva walked to the Rotunda, where she would catch the plain that was already waiting at Concourse B2. Not taking time to look around, she walked through the tunnel. The stewardess walked her to her seat. Ziva sat down, and closed her eyes. She couldn't help smiling. She'd made it. She was going home.


	5. It's a beautiful day

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, the characters or the songs_

_A/N: I'm done! It's finished! My first fanfic :D I'm really curious what your opinions are, so please review!_

* * *

**It's a beautiful day**

McGee watched Abby, who couldn't stand still for a minute.  
'How many did you have today?' Abby grinned happily, sat down and jumped up again.  
'Five or six, maybe,' she laughed.  
'And that was when? In the morning? And five or six maybe after our lunch?'  
'Hmmmm maybe that's possible, yes,' she stood right in front of McGee, and pulled his ears. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling.  
'Trust me Abby, Ziva will land any minute now,'  
'I know! But what if Gibbs won't make it! He should be here when she's getting off!'  
'What made you think I wouldn't make it?' Gibbs walked over to the couple, a coffee in his hands.  
'GIBBS!' Abby jumped up and down, almost knocking the coffee out of his hands.  
'Please Abs, relax. Everything will be fine,' he pushed Abby gently in a chair.  
'But where is Tony? He needs to be here to for Ziva,' Abby jumped up again and looked under the plastic seats and behind the trashcan.  
'There was bad weather above San Diego, his flight get delayed. He tried to get on another flight, but I don't know if that worked out,' told McGee.  
'Oh look!' Abby pointed at the plasma screen that showed incoming flights. It showed the incoming flight from Tel Aviv that Ziva had boarded.

It was dark when he got out the plane – but that wasn't a big surprise. It was getting dark already when he boarded on the plane in San Diego. He had planned to be back much sooner, but he hadn't had much luck. The Captain had giving permission to leave the Regean as soon as possible. But the planes couldn't leave or land, due to very bad weather. When he finally arrived in San Diego, the weather _there_ turned bad: hurricanes and heavy rain. The whole airport was shutdown. So 3 days later than planned, he finally was back in Washington. He didn't get to call Gibbs, there simply was no reception at all. But he didn't care, he would just go to headquarters, and met him and McGee and Abby there. He wondered if Ziva was called back to. He hoped she was, he had missed her. He had missed McGee and Abby too, but with Ziva it was different. Probably because she dared to go on the same level with her jokes as he did with his jokes. Yeah, he just missed bantering with her.

Ziva left the plane, and entered the arrival building. It was pretty quiet, for airport standards at least. Probably because most airports where still shut down after a few hurricanes went by. She walked on, looking for her friends. Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound. She turned around. That wasn't . . . was it? No, it couldn't be. She wanted to walk further, but noticed that her feet didn't move.

An older couple looked up from their baggage, when they heard a man singing.  
_'It's a beautiful daaaaaay! The suuuun is shining! I feel good . . . And noooooo-one's gonna stop me nooooow!_'  
'Why the hell he's so happy,' the older man grunted. Tony looked at them, and smiled brightly.  
'I'm going home sir, that's why I'm happy. No rain, hurricane, thunder or lightning will make me sad today,' He walked further, and started singing again.  
'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it clap your. . .' He froze, his hands in the air.

They looked at each other intensely. Their eyes locked, they didn't move. Finally, Tony let his bag fall on the floor.  
'Ziva?' he whispered. She looked different. Older. Maybe she was related or something. Her grandma. She looked a lot like her grandma.  
'Tony,' Ziva hesitated a bit. He looked different than she remembered. She couldn't place it. He looked very happy – he sang very happy just a minute ago – but there something in his eyes that wasn't there before they had left.  
'Why do you look so old?' he asked.  
'Old?' she sounded offended, but then she understood what he meant. She looked at her clothes, and remembered her hair.  
'It's my cover. My dad had blocked my passport and all,'  
'Oh right. That must have sucked,'  
'It was a close call. You really wouldn't liked the ride to the airport. I jumped over the Yarkon River with my car,' she laughed.  
'Like in that movie with –' Tony broke off, and looked at his partner.  
'Ziva,' he repeated.  
'Tony,'  
'I . . . ' he started, didn't finish. She didn't need him to finish, she understood. She smiled, and nodded.  
'Me too, Tony. Me too,'  
They kept looking at each other. Something had definitely changed. Tony shifted his feet, and reached out his hand. Hesitating, he touched her cheek. Ziva closed her eyes a second, and stepped closer to him.

'There she is!' Abby yelled through the almost empty arrival building. She walked between McGee and Gibbs into the hall.  
'Wait! That's Tony! TONY! ZIVA! You are here! We've missed you so much!' She started to run, Ziva stepped back quick, and turned around. Seconds later they were hugging and cheering and laughing together. Only because a security guard ordered them to go, they left the airport and went for NCIS headquarters.


	6. I will marry you!

_Disclaimer: I'm still waiting on that jackpot so I can buy NCIS - untill than: not mine!_

* * *

**I will marry you!**

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Tony walked out the conference room, still talking en laughing, making plans for their first day back together.  
'We should take the day off. And how about diner and drinks? Or diner and a movie? Or just drinks? Or just a movie?' Tony looked at his friends while he kept on talking. When he didn't get an answer, he looked up, expecting Gibbs right behind him. Instead, his gaze crossed the balcony and he looked in the bullpen, which was crowded with people who where all looking at them. A bit uneasy they walked down the stairs, not sure what to expect. By Gibbs' desk stood Ducky and Abby, smiling happily. When Ziva, Tony and McGee stood at their desks, suddenly someone in the back started to clap. For a moment he was the only one clapping, but at once more people joined in and the clapping grew louder. In seconds, the whole bullpen was giving a standing ovation to Gibbs and his team members. McGee, Ziva and Tony looked around, grinning a bit shy, not really knowing how to react. Gibbs didn't say a thing, he just looked at his team members, one by one, and smiled a smile that said everything they needed to know: he was proud. Very proud.

Suddenly the applauding and the cheering stopped. Gibbs looked up, and saw Director Vance standing at the balcony by MTAC. He chewed slowly on a toothpick.

'You know, Gibbs, this was a very nice trick you played this week,' he said. His voice was soft, but everyone could hear him. He didn't need to raise his voice, the silence in the bullpen was deafening.  
'What trick, Director?'  
'Getting your team back for a case. Going behind my back – again – to pull some strings. I _will_ sent them back. You know that, don't you?'  
'Director, if you think you have to, go ahead. But know one thing. Those are the best agents I've ever worked with. There are no other agents I'm _willing_ to work with. You know that. In the two months that they were gone, I've seen new faces every single week. And I'm sure that they will be fine agents one day. But I do not want a new team when I have the best team. So you are sure you want to sent them back?'  
'Yes. They have screwed up. They need to learn that not every mistake they make can be fixed by you. You may be one of the best agents in NCIS, but you are _not_ the Director. You go by _my _rules,'  
'In that case, Director. I quit.'

Tony's mouth dropped. McGee froze. Ziva couldn't believe her ears. Would he really . . . for them . . . But . . . A train of thoughts ran through their heads, unstoppable. Tony looked his boss straight in his eyes. In a flash Tony understood what to do. He wasn't sure it would work – but his gut, and the look in Gibbs' eyes told him he needed to do it. It was the only option. He took a deep breath.  
'Than I'll quit too,' he said. He took his gun and his badge, and placed them on his desk.

McGee couldn't believe what just happened. He hardly believed that he was going to do what he was about to do. But he had no choice. He couldn't let his boss down. Not again. Not now. He looked up at the Director.  
'So am I,' without hesitation he put his badge and gun at his desk.  
'Don't even think about rehiring me,' Ziva said it with a final tone in her voice.

Ducky and Abby looked at each other.  
'We will quit too!' they said at once. Abby folded her arms, and glared at the Director. Ducky looked through the bullpen, and couldn't help smiling because of the things that were happening.  
'If Gibbs quit, I quit!' an agent said. With a loud bang he put his badge and gun at the desk in front of him.  
'Same goes for me than!'  
'And me!'  
'I resign!'  
'No reason to stay than!'  
'Nice working with you sir. Goodbye!'  
'Adios, Director Toothpick!'

Agent after agent, probies, seniors, men and women, put their badges and guns down. They looked up at their Director. They stood united. A front. A team. Standing up for one man and one man only. Gibbs looked around. His colleagues had just giving proof of unconditional faith. No questions asked, not a single doubt in their eyes. He saw the agents he worked with while his team was gone. They had resigned. And he had make their lives living hell, he knew that for sure. He looked up at the Director.  
'I guess that the cards are on the table. Leon. I'm not sure how it works, but I guess that an agency without Agents has no need for a Director?'

Vance didn't speak. He looked silent down at the agents in the bullpen. He knew he had lost. He knew when to budge.  
'I guess you are right, agent Gibbs. You have won. You can have your team back. I will try to arrange things for Officer David'. He nodded once, and went to his office. The moment he closed the door behind him, a hurricane of sound thundered through the bullpen. People where cheering, clapping and talking. In the middle of the sound 6 people stood there, quiet.  
'How about a drink,' suggested Gibbs with a smile at his team. They left the bullpen unnoticed.

They were sitting together in a little bar, at a table in a corner. It was crowded, but they could talk normally together.  
'How about a toast?' Ducky suggested. They lifted their drinks and looked at Gibbs.  
'Oh, so I have to do the talking?' He smirked.  
'Alright. To Kate, who we will always remember. To Paula, who died while saving our lives. To Jenny, because – ' He hesitated for a moment and then continued 'Because I will never forget Paris.' They toasted, and after a few moments of remembering, the conversation continued.

In the midst of some bantering between McGee and Tony, Gibbs leant forward and quickly slapped his team members on their heads.

'Hey! What was that for!'

'Boss!'

'Ow!'

'For almost losing your jobs today because of me,'

'Yeah, well, you know that gut feeling you are always talking about boss?' Tony rubbed the back of his head.

'What about it?'

'I think I'm growing my own,' Tony smiled a big smile at his boss.

'And I didn't had a job to lose, Gibbs,' Ziva grinned devilish.

Suddenly Abby looked up, shocked.  
'What if Vance can't arrange things for Ziva?! What if she must leave!'  
'We will find a solution than Abs, no worries,' McGee put his arm around her and gave her a hug.  
'Indeed Abby, don't worry about that yet. There is always a solution to a problem,' Ducky nodded friendly.  
'But. . .' Abby tried again.  
'Take it easy Abby, if necessary I will go undercover or something,' said Ziva. 'But like Ducky says: there will be a solution. There always is,' she laughed friendly, looking happier than ever. 'I know a solution,' Tony looked at Ziva. 'I will marry you,' he smiled. Everyone looked bewilderd. Ziva and Tony stared at each other, both looking a bit surprised. Tony hesitated a moment.  
'If necessary. Of course. Not that I . . . It will be the emergency exit, you know?' he stopped speaking again, and looked at his drink.  
'Of course,' Ziva nodded, with a little, almost unnoticeable smile. There was an awkward moment, and then they all started talking.  
'So you are no longer assassin?'  
'Did there really were no attractive women onboard?'  
'Please tell me you did practice you shooting McGeek!'

Gibbs leant back. He had seen how Ziva and Tony looked at each other, and he couldn't help smiling. He knew that look. He and Jenny shared the same look, back in Paris. He should remind them of Rule 12 again – tomorrow. Or next week. Not tonight. He looked up at the ceiling and shifted his glass a bit. His thoughts went to Jenny. Sometimes he thought he saw her walking down a street, but then it would hit him again. He would never see her smile again, or that look she got in her beautiful green eyes when he had pissed her off. He liked pissing her off – well, he liked the look she gave him when he did. It was all gone now. She was gone. Forever. But he would remember. He would remember Paris. Paris would always be theirs. And for now . . . He had his team back. Now he could finally start working on a new boat. It was about damn time!

* * *

_A/N: of course I couldn't let Tony and Ziva marry - I really would like to see that they did, but I just love the chemistry between them, and I tried to get that in my story. Did it worked? Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_


End file.
